


Пропавшая

by AlpineEdelweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Amnesia, Drama, F/M, Rise of Voldemort, Time Travel, Путешествие во времени, Русский | Russian, Смерть основных персонажей, Таймтревелл, Томиона, драма, потеря памяти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss
Summary: Гермиона его не знала, Брауни с ним познакомилась, а Роза — полюбила.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 10





	Пропавшая

**Author's Note:**

> «На конкурс «Шипперский турнир». Турнир мини-фиков, 1 тур»  
> Группа "Гет"  
> Ключ-фраза: "Завтра 10 лет спустя..."

__

_"Волдеморт впервые улыбнулся._

_То была натянутая, плотоядная, злобная ухмылка,_

_и угрозы в ней содержалось больше, чем в лютом взгляде._

_— Это ваш давний довод, — мягко сказал он. — Ничто_

_из увиденного мной в мире не подтверждает_

_вашего знаменитого заявления, Дамблдор,_

_что любовь-де намного сильнее моей разновидности магии._

_— Возможно, вы не там искали его подтверждения, — предположил Дамблдор",_

_— **«Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка»**_

_2 мая 1998 года_

Огонь лижет пятки, ластится верным псом, то догоняет, то отпускает вперёд, давая фору.

Гермиона мчится по коридорам забытых и потерянных вещей — прочь от адского пламени, от Малфоя, тащившего на себе Гойла, от самой смерти. Тёплая ладонь Рона в какой-то миг пропадает, соскользнув с её запястья. Гермиона высматривает его силуэт между завалами, но тщетно — он исчез. Растворился, как фокусник в хлопке света и тени.

Гарь разъедает ей горло, а слёзы застилают глаза. Справа что-то надсадно трещит. Горячая волна окатывает Гермиону со спины, сбивает с ног, выбив воздух из лёгких. Она падает на пол, ахнув, и в рот тут же забивается дым.

Здесь она и погибнет.

Зал вибрирует, и по ушам ударяет грохот искорёженных котлов, во сто крат усиленный эхом. Стена из прогнившей мебели, посуды, одежды и книг содрогается и лавиной несётся вниз — в проход, сметая Крэбба прямо на глазах у онемевшей от ужаса Гермионы.

Она заставляет себя пошевелиться и в последний момент на четвереньках отползает в сторону.

Она должна встать!

Должна двигаться!

Должна найти выход!

Встать и бежать, пока всё вокруг гибнет в огне. Сдирая кожу на ладонях, завозив коленями и отчаянно цепляясь за подвернувшийся хлам, Гермиона вскакивает на ноги и кидается вперёд, прикрыв голову руками.

— Гарри! — кричит она, закашлявшись. — Рон…

Никто не отвечает.

Чучело тролля, словно маяк в бушующем море, возвышается над грудами барахла. Добраться до него уже подвиг. Тяжело дыша, Гермиона прижимается к дверце высокой гардеробной. Пламенные гиены, ненасытные шавки, кружат рядом. Они впиваются в деревянные бока шкафа и довольно урчат, отгрызая кусок за куском. Отступать больше некуда.

Неужели это конец?

Неужели она погибнет здесь — в осаждённом Пожирателями замке, когда до победы осталось всего ничего, всего два крестража? Всё не может закончиться вот так — впустую!

Вдруг она слышит голос — голос Гарри! Он зовёт её откуда-то сверху из крутящейся пыли под потолком. Живой! Живой, а всё остальное неважно.

Гермиона пытается окликнуть его, сделать вдох — не получается. Ни с первого раза, ни со второго — воздуха нет. Она едва стоит на ногах и невольно хватается за ручку шкафа. Неожиданно та поворачивается, дверь поддаётся, и перед Грейнджер открывается абсолютная, бесконечная темнота, из которой веет спасительной прохладой.

Поняв, что другого пути нет, Гермиона шагает во мрак и вдыхает ртом тьму.

  
* * *

  
_декабрь 1946 года_

Она глотает воздух, жадно, до боли, точно выброшенная на сушу рыба. В голове звенит вакуум, как в аквариуме с трещиной, через которую утекла вся вода. Лишь одна мысль, бьющаяся о стенки черепной коробки, не даёт ей записать себя в покойницы:

Скорее, надо бежать! Скорее!

Комната, в которой она оказалась, маленькая, кособокая и тёмная — подсобка или чердак. Единственное окно — крохотное, с ослепшим от пыли стеклом, едва пропускающим свет. Странный запах, не то чистящего средства, не то подвальной сырости, висит в воздухе. Светильник в углу едва мерцает, отражаясь в треснутом зеркале над рукомойником, от чего комната выглядит зловеще. Расходящиеся веером линии на стекле превращают её в опутанное сетью паутины логово прядильщика.

Она не помнит, как здесь оказалась, а, когда пробует двинуться, что-то сдавливает ей грудь, не позволяя сменить положение.

Рыба в сетях.

Голос пронзает полумрак каморки, парит над ней и требует:

«Говори, а то пожалеешь! Говори! Говори! Говори…»

Но откуда у рыбы голос? У неё даже имени нет, только пустой аквариум.

Кто-то встряхивает её, берёт за безжизненную руку и шепчет:

— Энервейт.

Какое странное слово.

Она пытается рассмотреть человека, который его произнёс, как вдруг вверх по руке бежит жар. Вывихнутое запястье болезненно щёлкает, вставая на место, и она кричит. У неё тоже есть голос — охрипший, измученный, незнакомый.

— Очнулась.

— Живая, значит? Удивительно, — тощий мужчина с козлиной бородкой склоняется над ней, угрожающе сверкая глазами и потрясая каким-то прутом. — Если тебя прислал паршивец Блечли, то пусть пеняет на себя. Мелких воришек и проныр здесь никто не любит. И как ты сюда проникла, несмотря на защитные чары? Не из шкафа же выскочила, чай, не боггарт.

Он трогает её слипшиеся от крови волосы и брезгливо принюхивается, оглядывает её с ног до головы, как дикую зверушку, забредшую к людям в голодный год.

— Ты только посмотри на неё, Том. Вылитая брауни!(1) Обыщи карманы, вдруг она успела их набить, прежде чем наткнулась на силки беспамятства.

Её так резко ставят на ноги, что комната превращается в каюту корабля во время качки, и чужие руки, словно щупальца, терзают её, тянут, щиплют и хлопают по бокам.

— Ничего, — докладывает молодой человек, вправивший ей запястье, а теперь бесцеремонно проверивший её одежду. — Только волшебная палочка.

— И та, скорее всего, ворованная. Вышвырни мерзавку на улицу, обнови чары на входной двери и проверь камин. Эта замарашка извозилась в саже. Похоже, она выпрыгнула из очага да сразу на коробку с силками и напоролась.

— Снаружи выпал снег. Выгоним — замёрзнет насмерть.

— У девчонки есть палочка. У меня здесь не приют для голодранцев. Пусть спасибо скажет, что я не вызвал авроров по её душу.

— При всём уважении, мистер Бёрк, авроров вы не вызовете, даже если к нам нагрянет Гриндевальд.

— Это точно, — хохочет этот Бёрк. — Ладно. Одежда на ней и впрямь какая-то странная, несуразная. Может, она иностранка? Выставим, так помрёт за ближайшим углом. Так и быть, она может остаться до утра. Слышишь, Брауни?

Она понимает, что, похоже, он обращается к ней. У неё появилось имя. Не бог весть какое, но всё лучше, чем ничего. Брауни кивает — это всё, на что хватает сил.

— На рассвете уберёшь бардак, который тут устроила, — говорит Бёрк и поворачивается к помощнику. — Проследи за этим, Том.

— Пошли, — Том хватает её за локоть и тащит за собой во тьму по короткому лестничному маршу, ведущему к огороженной перилами площадке. На неё выходят две двери. Том открывает первую из них и толкает Брауни в комнату ещё более тесную и тёмную, чем прежняя. Он проводит ладонью над свечой, и на фитиле как по волшебству начинает пляску пламя. Увидев открытый огонь, Брауни вздрагивает.

— Бедняжка. Ты боишься огня? — с фальшивым участием интересуется Том, не сводя с неё изучающего взгляда, и внезапно усмехается. — Или меня? Кто же ты такая, а, Брауни?

Его взгляд затягивает, подчиняет, поглощает. У неё резко гудит в голове. Кажется, гигантский червяк копошится в её мыслях, как в яблочной мякоти. Она стонет, и тут всё внезапно заканчивается.

— До утра сиди здесь, — носком туфли Том пододвигает к ней ведро с водой. — Расчешись и умойся. Даже не думай сбежать. Получишь свою палочку завтра.

Сбежать?

Скорее! Скорее…

Да! Да! Она хочет сорваться на бег. Вот только куда ей бежать и зачем? Нет, ни за что не вспомнить…

Она сворачивается под старым одеялом, как ребёнок в чреве матери, и долго смотрит на свечу, на огонёк, жадно пожирающий фитиль, и воск, стекающий на лапу подсвечника. Она представляет на месте воска кожу, соскальзывающую с опалённых жаром костей. Эти кости кричат от боли, когда их грызут огненные собаки, и весь мир, кажется, дрожит, стены трясутся и стонут, а Брауни баюкает опустевший аквариум.

Кто она?

  
* * *

  
Том возвращается ни свет ни заря, расталкивает её, вручает тряпку и отводит вниз, наметив фронт работ. При дневном свете Брауни наконец осматривается и понимает, куда попала. Это, несомненно, колдовская лавка. С потолочных балок свисают гирлянды сушёных цветов и кореньев, похожих на скрюченных человечков. Со стен тут и там таращатся зловещие маски, а на витрине за стеклом под слоем пыли прищёлкивают зубами ряды черепов. И такого добра тут навалом, не говоря уже о причудливых бутылках, картах и дощечках с загадочными письменами. Каменный пол заляпан кляксами и потёками зелий. За высоким шкафом злобно фыркает золой камин. Площадка перед ним почернела от хлопьев сажи, с которыми Брауни и предстояло сойтись в бою.

Том оставляет её одну и лишь временами показывается из подсобки, но даже тогда делает вид, что её не существует. Во время этих коротких появлений она украдкой поглядывает на него и гадает, что же связывает Тома с мистером Бёрком. Видимо, он его подмастерье, раз позволяет собой помыкать, но, в отличие от неряшливого владельца лавки, Том опрятно одет и аккуратно причёсан. Он совсем не походит на перекупщика, не то чтобы Брауни помнила, как должен выглядеть истинный ростовщик. Тот же мистер Бёрк при всём внешнем сходстве с пресмыкающимся обладает чутьём ищейки и хитростью лисицы: как ловко он облапошивает зашедшего в лавку клиента, выкупив реликвию одиннадцатого века за бесценок. В его жестах и длинных пальцах, перебирающих товар, так и проскакивает что-то паучье. Том другой. Он даже говорит иначе… Церемонно-вежливый, но фальшивый, как «лепрекон».(2) Одним словом — загадка. Риддл.

— Быстро же ты управилась, — неохотно признаёт мистер Бёрк, когда Брауни заканчивает с уборкой и наконец-то разгибает спину. — Неужели Том всё-таки выдал тебе палочку? А это что такое? Кто тебе позволил трогать мои дощечки с рунами?! — он багровеет от злости, и Брауни готовится к худшему, как вдруг глаза Бёрка расширяются, а челюсть отвисает. Он поражённо переводит взгляд с уложенных на полку дощечек обратно на Брауни. — Как ты поняла, как нужно всё разложить? Том не мог восстановить их порядок несколько месяцев, а ты управилась за пару часов!

— Я их прочитала, — робко отвечает Брауни.

— Старонорвежские руны?! Ты это слышал, Том? Ай да Брауни! — присвистнув, говорит Бёрк. — Ты заслужила обед. А эти прочитать сможешь? — он взмахивает прутом и приманивает из подсобки шкатулку, испещрённую диковинными значками, потрясает ею перед Брауни.

Она едва успевает её осмотреть и кивает. Символы на лакированной крышке с лёгкостью выстраиваются в сложенные строки.

Бёрк разражается хохотом.

— Выходит, не такая уж ты и безголовая. Даром, что память дырявая. А я, дурак, хотел отправить тебя в Мунго! Докси им в железной утке, а не нашу Брауни!

Палочку ей возвращают в тот же день, а вскоре выдают мантию на два размера больше, чем необходимо, и старый рабочий фартук. Одежда висит на Брауни мешком, руки тонут в рукавах, а от пыли, въевшейся в ткань, щекочет как в носу, так и в горле. Мистер Бёрк так обрадовался своему приобретению в виде специалиста по рунам, что расщедрился на гуся с фирменной подливкой из «Белой виверны». Маленькое лопоухое существо с несчастным видом на мордочке-рыльце доставляет заказ, выпрыгнув прямо из камина и пугает Брауни до дрожи. Уродец одет в залатанную наволочку, так что Брауни решает, что ей ещё повезло.

Том долго наблюдает за её мучениями за обеденным столом. Она то и дело влезает рукавом в миску, смахивает вилку и поправляет норовившую съехать с плеча мантию…

— Я полагал, у тебя хватит ума уменьшить одежду заклинанием, — произносит он, презрительно скривив губы.

Брауни откладывает ложку и сдержанно улыбается.

— Я нашла пять контрзаклятий для Энгоргио в книге, которую вы используете вместо подставки под клетку с ядозубом, не говоря о группе чар, аналогичных по действию Редуцио, но ни с одним из них моя палочка не справилась. Она меня не слушается, — Брауни задумчиво гладит ореховую рукоятку, выглядывающую из огромного кармана рабочей мантии. Прочная и жёсткая, похожая на коготь хищной птицы, палочка так и норовит выскользнуть из пальцев.

— Возможно, ты сквиб, — хмыкает мистер Бёрк.

— Нет! — отрезает Брауни. — Я помню, что я — волшебница.

— Помнишь? — насмешливо переспрашивает Том. — Когда я нашёл тебя, ты по макушку увязла в силках беспамятства. Они впитали все твои воспоминания. Что же ты можешь помнить?

Брауни отворачивается, не желая его слушать. Она знает, чувствует, что в её жилах течёт магия, и никто, даже напыщенный Том Риддл, восседающий за столом в душной каморке, словно во главе королевской банкетницы, не может её разубедить.

— Олливандер… — внезапно говорит Том, — …мастер волшебных палочек, считает, что палочки обладают подобием воли, словно живые существа. У каждой свой характер и своя судьба. Судьба твоей — ковырять золу в камине.

Всю ночь Брауни упорно борется с упрямой деревяшкой, но приручить её не так-то просто. По неведомой причине та никак не желает слушаться хозяйку. Брауни и мысли не допускает, что она — сквиб. Дело в палочке, только в ней. Измучившись, Брауни подносит её к свече — к огоньку, который снова голоден — и суёт в пламя. Палочка искрит, вибрирует в ладони. Горький ореховый аромат растекается по комнате серебристыми кольцами, забирается в ноздри, оседает в лёгких.

Воздух становится маслянистым, терпким. Дышать всё труднее, а палочка в руке, кажется, бьётся в немом крике. Брауни невольно хватается за горло и нащупывает тонкий шрам. Она прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах палёного дерева, не замечая, как искры от палочки падают на дощатый пол, оставляя цепочку следов, рождая новые и новые огоньки. Когда-то она любила запирать их в банки и подвешивать под пологом кровати, будто пойманных фей: лиловых, красных, белых… Мальчик в круглых очках говорил, что это первоклассное волшебство. Он говорил ей…

— Чокнутая!

Вода захлёстывает комнату, убивая огоньки. Как раз вовремя: пылающие занавески падают на столешницу рядом с Брауни. Она яростно оборачивается, сжимая палочку в ладони. Риддл стоит в дверях, растрёпанный, едва одетый. Испуганный.

— Решила спалить нас? — восклицает он срывающимся голосом, полным смертельной злобы. — Если бы я не заметил дым…

— Ты боишься огня, Том? — безмятежно спрашивает Брауни. — Или меня?

Наверное он готов её убить. Здесь. На месте. Сейчас. Однако Риддл быстро берёт себя в руки. Лицо вновь приобретает отрешённое выражение, которое превращает его в маску, вот только в глубине глаз, тёмных, как колодцы, мелькает странный свет, мечется туда-сюда. Огоньки забрались в его зрачки и тлели там, будто чёртовы угли.

— Поздравляю, тебе всё же удалось её укротить, — замечает Том, кивнув на палочку в руке Брауни.

Лишь тогда она понимает, что её мантия стала ей в пору, а в голосе Риддла слышится… Одобрение?

С того дня палочка её не подводит.

  
* * *

  
Брауни скучать не приходится. Каждый день мистер Бёрк загружает её работой и всё чаще доверяет ей особые «находки» — так он называет тёмные артефакты, скупленные у богачей, которые не знали, что с ними делать. Брауни должна разобраться, насколько опасен тот или иной товар и сумму, которую можно за него выручить. Дальше за дело берётся Том. На каждую побрякушку у него находится по шесть-семь знакомых «тётушек» — престарелых жеманниц, не способных за ангельским обликом Риддла увидеть его дьявольскую душу. По возвращению он жестоко их высмеивает. Сильнее достаётся только Брауни. Том грубо отзывается обо всём, что приносит ей радость, а все её успехи омрачает одной метко брошенной фразой. И наблюдает, наблюдает за ней, как гадюка, — ждёт, когда она убежит со слезами стыда к себе в комнату.

Брауни частенько видит его с древним талмудом в руках и, пока он не замечает, с упоением изучает страницу за страницей оставленной без присмотра книги. Риддл умён, а его заклятия получаются выше всяких похвал. Он источает силу, которой ей так не хватает, словно волшебство, дремлющее в его руках, только и ждёт выхода.

Она старается ни в чём ему не уступать, поэтому когда Бёрк впервые ставит перед ней башенку из кнатов — плата за месяц — Брауни тотчас тратит их на учебники по истории, зельям и чарам.

Иногда девушки из «Белой виверны» заходят в магазин, чтобы проклясть шпильку соперницы или заговорить пуговицу щедрого клиента. Однако большинство девиц посещают лавку Бёрка, чтобы полюбоваться красавчиком Риддлом. Брауни понимает, что они в нём нашли, не слепая: густые волосы, пушистые ресницы, тонкий рот, но нежные губы и волевой подбородок честолюбца, которому невыносима сама мысль о поражении.

Девицы заискивающе улыбаются, беззастенчиво облокачиваются на стойку, демонстрируя красиво очерченную грудь. Вот только ему наплевать. Он вежлив, но холоден, как ледышка. Камень. Рептилия. Всегда одинаковый, пустой.

— Скажи, душенька, — заискивает красотка Альма, — как мне растопить сердце Тома?

— Поделись, Брауни, — вторит ей Миранда, очередное падшее создание, — какие запахи ему нравятся. Я закажу масло, чтобы очаровать его, а тебе подарю пиратский дублон. Он зачарован на удачу, Брауни. Мне дал его клерк из «Гринготтса». Он сказал, что эта монета великой ценности, её нашли в сундуке, зарытом пиратами на острове Пасхи. Хотела бы я побывать там и пройтись между каменными идолами.

Брауни только хмыкает. На идола она и здесь насмотрелась вдоволь, а в удачу вовсе не верит.

— Эх, жаль, бедняжка Хепзиба отправилась к праотцам, — вздыхает Бёрк, не отрываясь от счётной книги. — Она любила эту романтическую чушь и хорошо за неё платила…

— Ничего у вас не получится, — неизменно отвечает Брауни на все попытки подкупить её и что-то вызнать о Риддле. — Вы не в его вкусе.

— Кто же тогда в моём? — спрашивает Том низким и томным голосом у её уха.

Брауни поворачивается и оказывается с ним лицом к лицу. Он подаётся вперёд, заставив её отпрянуть. Риддл смеётся с наслаждением, громко, до дрожи в животе. Это заставляет его выглядеть одновременно привлекательным и неприятным.

— Замарашки, вроде тебя?

— Ну что ты, Том, — отвечает она, сверкая глазами из-под ресниц. — У меня нет ни напудренного парика, ни румян, а руки ещё не украсили морщины. Я слишком молода для тебя.

— Почему бы тебе не бросить эту лавочку, Брауни? — мурлычет Альма, глядя на то, как у Риддла ходят желваки. — В «Виверне» за твои золотые ручки тебе платили бы куда больше, чем скряга Горбин.

— У тебя будут красивые платья и гребни, — подхватывает её подруга.

— Я слышал, в вороньих гнёздах всегда можно найти что-то блестящее, — как бы невзначай произносит Том, достаёт из-под прилавка банку с тараканами и скармливает самого большого ядозубу. Иногда Брауни думает, что эта тварь в клетке — единственная, с кем Том обращается по-человечески.

  
* * *

  
Как-то Брауни останавливается покормить уличного рыжего кота, а Риддл вышагивает мимо с тремя волшебниками, внимающими каждому его слову: Эйвери, Лестрейнджем и Ноттом. Все они заходили в лавку ранее, и тогда Том был с ними предельно обходителен, но под светом фонарей в переулке он груб и прямолинеен. Они доходят до магазина Спинни Серпента, куда даже Бёрку вход заказан, и скрываются за его дверями.

И так изо дня в день.

Том покидает лавку глубоко за полночь, и Брауни крадётся за ним или ждёт его появления в переулке несмотря на февральский ветер, кидающий комья подгнивших листьев ей под ноги.

Ей хочется попасть внутрь, она уверена, что там, за надёжными замками и толстыми стенами, творится настоящая магия. Она умирает от любопытства и прохаживается мимо окон, заставленных вазами, надеясь хоть что-то рассмотреть или услышать. Всё тщетно. Брауни точно не знает, почему она здесь, и как вышло, что все её мысли сосредоточены на одном человеке. Том Риддл оберегает свои тайны так же тщательно, как накладывает порчу на шпильку для Альмы.

Он — китайская шкатулка с секретом и двойным дном.

  
* * *

  
На рассвете Том врывается в комнату Брауни и буквально вытряхивает её из-под одеяла.

— Зачем ты преследуешь меня? — шипит Риддл ей в лицо.

Брауни стоит перед ним в одной сорочке, босая, и молча принимает его взбешённый взгляд.

— Перестань так смотреть на меня! Словно ты меня знаешь… — яростно шепчет Том.

Впервые с того дня, когда она чуть не устроила пожар, его ледяная маска даёт трещину. Сейчас вода просочится сквозь неё и вытечет, как из аквариума, и Том высохнет, обратится в мумию — живой труп.

Дикая, тёмная магия исходит от Риддла волнами и прошивает Брауни с каждым толчком.

— Ты — никто и ничто. У тебя даже имени нет, мерзавка! Я не выношу твои глаза, твои волосы и твои губы.

Огоньки танцуют в его глазах, и, глядя на их пляску, она неожиданно даже для самой себя улыбается.

— Пиранья, — рычит Риддл, обхватив её горло ладонью.

— Я хочу знать, чем вы занимаетесь, — Брауни вцепляется в его запястье, царапая кожу ногтями.

Риддл вздрагивает, и его хватка на шее слабеет.

Брауни отвечает ему горячим шёпотом:

— Нет ничего, с чем бы я не справилась, Том, и ты это знаешь. Я лучше их всех.

Хищная, жестокая улыбка трогает его губы.

— Ничего, говоришь? Смерть — это тоже ничего, а, Брауни?

Она морщится.

— Мне не нравится это имя.

Том смеётся и отступает на шаг, шутливо поднимая руки. Гнев в его взгляде улетучивается, сменяясь любопытством.

— Как ты относишься к изучению тёмных искусств? — спрашивает он уже серьёзно. — Говори правду!

Она хмурится, сдув со лба прядь волос.

— Я никак к этому не отношусь.

Он кивает. Зимний утренний свет покрывает его кожу, словно серебро, Том кажется Брауни призраком, одним из образов, которые приходят к ней по ночам и бесследно исчезают с рассветом.

— Твоё имя тоже тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Брауни. — Поэтому твои друзья называют тебя Тёмным Лордом?

— Они не друзья мне, — резко откликается Том. — Если твоё имя тебе не подходит, ты всегда можешь придумать себе новое, — говорит он и уходит.

Больше Брауни не следит за ним, не ходит ночью в переулок. Она ждёт, когда он придёт за ней сам.

  
* * *

  
По понедельникам мистер Бёрк отправляет её к Аберфорту за партией безоаров; по вторникам — на аптекарский склад; по средам — к мяснику или, реже, к старьёвщику. В четверг Брауни сутками стоит у котла и варит настойки, а в пятницу сцеживает яд у ядозуба.

В выходные большую часть времени она предоставлена сама себе. Ей нравится забредать в маггловскую часть города: гулять по набережной и в Кенсингтонских садах, где устроили театр под открытым небом, или сидеть на берегу озера с книгой.

Брауни знает, что по улицам прошла война, видит старые противовоздушные навесы в Гайд-парке и крыс на Трафальгарской площади, но в целом Лондон живёт обычной жизнью, только мороженое всё дорожает и стоит уже не два пенса, а целых три.

Однако некоторые волшебники до сих пор обеспокоены.

В кабаке Аберфорта частенько собираются сплетники, и Брауни становится их невольной слушательницей. Они говорят, что магглы поливали город огнём, бросали его сверху в хвостатых стальных горшках, свистящих, как несчастная банши. Говорят, что, стоит магглам прознать о волшебном мире, эти горшки полетят уже на Косой и Лютный переулки, на Хогвартс и Мунго.

— Они нас не тронут, — уверяет волшебник с нашивкой Министерства магии на груди. — Даже Гриндевальд не осмелился напасть на Магическую Британию, куда уж этим магглам. Ничего не будет.

— Если уж Блэки озаботились защитой и стёрли свой дом со всех карт…

— Вот заладили! Блэки, Блэки… От их барьеров на Гриммо аж голова трещит!

— Верно, верно! У Арктуруса давно с ней не в порядке, так и сынок — его точная копия. Бывал я у них, так от такого количества магии меня чуть с порога не сдуло!

— Не слушай ты их, Брауни, — говорит Аберфорт, поставив перед ней короб со свежими безоарами. — Чем им ещё заниматься? Выпьют эля — так чушь и мелют.

Несколько колдунов сначала неодобрительно косятся на него, потом — с завистью на короб.

— Опять резал коз, — вполголоса бурчит кто-то, но Дамблдора слухи не заботят.

— Скажи прохвосту Карактаку, что эти камни обойдутся ему дороже. Где он ещё возьмёт такие большие? Всё честно. Я их с древесной смолой не мешаю в отличие от Флетчеров.

— Передам, — с улыбкой откликается Брауни, пряча короб в корзину. — Ноги моей у Флетчеров не будет!

— Вот и умница. Может, пойдёшь ко мне работать? Помощница тут не помешает. От Хагрида толку мало. Готовить-то я его научил, но стряпню Рубеуса без хорошей пинты эля не выдержит ни один желудок.

Нельзя научить тому, чего сам не умеешь, думает Брауни, но говорить об этом владельцу «Кабаньей головы», конечно, не спешит.

— Добрая ты, дитя, — словно прочитав её мысли, усмехается Аберфорт, гораздый на старые поговорки и немудрящий совет. — Не то что Риддл. Каждый раз, когда он приходит, я его поганой метлой хочу выставить.

— Вы несправедливы к нему, мистер Дамблдор. Том очень способный и обходительный, — говорит Брауни, но Аберфорт повидал достаточно на своём веку, чтобы не купиться на это.

— Так и гниль бывает сладкой.

Поглядев на удручённое лицо Брауни, старик смягчается и, похлопывая её по руке, добавляет:

— Нет, девочка. Держалась бы ты от него подальше.

Ей нечего возразить. Непонятно, чего ей хочется больше: никогда не видеть Риддла или, наоборот, никогда от него не отходить…

  
* * *

  
Осенью цены на котлы взлетают до небес, но Министерство по-прежнему уверяет, что война тут не при чём, а волшебникам нет дела до маггловских выборов в Парламент и работы заводов в промышленных районах Англии.

Всё же Бёрк обладает сверхъестественным чутьём и заранее отменяет поставки на редкие ингредиенты для зелий.

— Больше мы этим не занимаемся! — объявляет он в начале сентября. С потолка разом исчезают все коренья и травы, и Брауни вздыхает свободнее.

Однако её радость длится недолго.

Бёрк положил глаз на кубок из гоблинского серебра артуровских времён, но вот незадача — пожилой коллекционер, владелец раритета, не поддаётся ни на его уловки, ни на обходительные речи Риддла.

— К нему отправишься ты, Брауни! — Бёрк не желает слушать возражения и лишь поторапливает её на выход. — Том тебя проводит. Если тебе удастся умаслить старого негодяя, так и быть, я позволю взять сюда того облезлого кота из рыбной лавки, которого ты всё равно кормишь за мой счёт.

В итоге мистер Роули, чистокровный маг в пятом поколении, целый час «экзаменует» её по истории войн между гоблинами и колдунами и, убедившись, что кубок попадёт в надёжные руки, наконец-то с ним расстаётся.

В Лютный переулок она возвращается в приподнятом настроении, даже здание Парламента на противоположном берегу Темзы не кажется ей таким серым. Том насмешливо поглядывает на неё всю дорогу и, что удивляет её больше всего, улыбается. Не той хищной улыбкой, что так часто кривит его идеальные губы, а искренне, по-настоящему.

Два молодых офицера, идущие им навстречу, отвлекаются от разговора и подмигивают Брауни. Тот, что выше ростом, снимает фуражку в приветственном жесте. Брауни делает шуточный книксен, проходя мимо них, и тут у обоих вояк разом рвутся сапоги. Под армейскую ругань подошвы намертво приклеиваются к пятну мазута, невесть откуда взявшемуся посреди тротуара.

Над ухом Брауни раздаётся самодовольное фырканье. Она сердито взирает на Риддла, но тот веселеет ещё больше.

До «Дырявого котла» всего ничего, когда начинает накрапывать. Тут и там раздаются щелчки зонтов, а те магглы, которых дождь застаёт врасплох, кидаются врассыпную.

Брауни тянется за палочкой, чтобы в царящей суматохе незаметно наколдовать зонтик, как вдруг Том берёт её за руку и уводит в сторону газетного ларька. Они бегут к нему по холодным лужам, подёрнутым тонким ледком, и Брауни уверена, что где-то на крохотном острове, одиноко лежащем у побережья Южной Америки, что-то идёт не так, раз каменные идолы начинают насмешливо щуриться.

Очутившись под крохотным козырьком, она и Том застывают друг напротив друга, отделённые от мира стеной воды — словно двое влюблённых, которых не волнует непогода.

Город замирает, и в опустившейся тишине где-то над Лондоном гудят самолёты. Силуэты машин едва угадываются за облаками.

— Война кончилась, а они всё летают. Союзников или наши? — шёпотом спрашивает Брауни.

— Здесь нет наших, потому что все они маггловские, — отрезает Риддл. Он снова мрачен. Шкатулка с секретом едва приоткрылась и снова наглухо захлопнулась. — Магглы только и делают, что убивают друг друга.

— Ты их всех ненавидишь?

— Мне нет дела до них! Они всего лишь люди: плоть и кость. В этом мире есть вещи, гораздо интереснее людей. Знаешь, Брауни, на месте линии Мажино(3) прежде был розарий. Лотарингские розы… Впервые я увидел их в доме мадам Смит в прошлом году. Глупая кошёлка, с рождения купавшаяся в роскоши, но, в чём ей не откажешь, так это во вкусе. Её садовник был французом и выращивал эти розы в саду Смитов. Сейчас их не найти. Магглы избавились от них, выкорчевали ради нескольких линий траншей и уродливых башен. Невежественные идиоты! Мне жаль эти розы. Они были прекрасны, Брауни. Совершенная форма. Совершенный аромат…

Он с такой страстью говорит о цветах, уничтоженных на границе Франции, что Брауни становится не по себе. До слабости в коленях. До дрожи. Все те девушки, приходившие в лавку, влюблённые глупышки, что так отчаянно жаждали взаимности, никогда не получат желаемое. Том Риддл не лжёт, говоря: «Я любил эти розы». Вероятно, эта любовь — единственная, на которую он способен, не считая той, что он испытывает к самому себе. Но разве он ошибается? Разве в этом убогом мире есть что-то прекраснее тех цветов и Тома Риддла, оплакивающего их гибель?

— Роза, — говорит Брауни.

Он осекается, удивлённо уставившись на неё, словно вспоминает, что здесь не один.

— Я выбрала имя, — она хватается за лацканы его пиджака и стискивает ткань, сминая в пальцах. Во рту пересыхает, а дыхание перехватывает. Ей остаётся только воображать, каково это: целовать Тома. Она хочет объясниться с ним, но ему ни к чему её признания. — Ты будешь звать меня Розой, — продолжает она, глядя ему в глаза, — а я тебя — Тёмным Лордом.

Он гладит щёки Розы, запускает пальцы в густые каштановые кудри, путаясь в намокших волосах, и стягивает их у корней, отчего она рвано выдыхает Риддлу в губы.

— Роза Пьюси, — его дыхание скользит по ней змеёй.

— Пьюси? Разве это не чистокровная фамилия?

— Вот именно.

— Но как же…

— Я хорошо знаком с Эдвардом Пьюси.

— Что если он будет против, ведь я…

Риддл не терпит возражений. Он морщится, и она покорно замолкает.

— Он сделает так, как я скажу, — говорит Том. — Если понадобится, он назовёт тебя сестрой, женой или дочерью. Другие не посмеют поставить его слова под сомнение.

— Другие? Так ты представишь меня им?! — Роза не верит своим ушам. Она смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Он похож на падшего ангела, услышавшего её молитвы. — Ты согласен учить меня? Я буду стараться, честное слово! Я превзойду всех!

Он снисходительно качает головой и впервые её целует.

  
* * *

  
— Я чувствую себя Венди, которой открыли дорогу в Нетландию! — Роза порхает по лавке, наводя порядок на витрине.

Рука Славы — настоящий шедевр. Бёрк не расстанется с ней меньше, чем за сотню галлеонов.

— Ты видел, как вытянулась физиономия Малфоя, когда он понял, что им придётся делить тебя со мной. Первая женщина в ваших рядах, — хихикает Роза.

Том наблюдает за ней, изредка делая пометки в своей тетради. Вчера на собрании он был великолепен. Роза не могла насмотреться на него, когда он выступал с речью, когда демонстрировал чудеса волшебства. И она такая не одна. Волшебники, приглашённые в «Спинни Серпент», казалось, были заворожены им. Том выступал их божеством, но в то же время — прелатом. Он говорил о магии, о её чистоте, о будущем…

— Иногда ты так раздражающе наивна… — произносит Том со странной усталостью.

Она наклоняется к его плечу, щекоча дыханием ухо. Ей далеко до соблазнительниц из «Виверны», но любовь делает женщину смелой, а Роза немножко, самую малость, влюблена.

Том усмехается так внезапно, что Роза вздрагивает.

— В моём приюте все мальчишки хотели, чтобы к ним прилетел Питер Пэн и забрал их с собой. Все, кроме меня. Я всегда знал, что отличаюсь от них. Я — особенный.

— Может, ты и есть Питер Пэн?! — притворно ахает Роза. — Только разучился летать.

— Когда-нибудь я научусь, — ворчит Том, а у самого чёртики в глазах.

— На метле летать может каждый!

— Без метлы, — мрачно тянет он, захлопывая тетрадь.

Роза смеётся. Разбуженный рыжий кот недовольно фырчит с крышки кособокого Исчезательного шкафа. Этот гигант из чёрного дуба достался Бёрку за бесценок, так как шёл без «близнеца» и оказался совершенно бесполезен.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Это будет выглядеть смешно! По-дурацки! — припечатывает Роза, разгоняя пауков, облюбовавших каминную полку.

— Не смешнее тупой рожи Абраксаса, — отвечает Том, поглаживая чёрный камень кольца на пальце. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, Роза, о том, что Питеру плевать на пропавших мальчиков? Он заманивает их на свой остров, обещая весёлую жизнь, посвящает в рыцари... Он эгоист, которому не с кем играть в войну.

  
* * *

  
Она останавливается посреди подсобки, уставившись в стену над раковиной. Кто это? Кто эта девушка со сверхъестественной аурой, чьё лицо, словно морщины, усеивают трещины? Кто эта незнакомка в зеркальной раме? Ведьма, настоящая ведьма! Колдунья из свиты Морганы.

Роза не может отвести взгляд от отражения, и это сродни волшебству.

У неё спутанные волосы, но в кои-то веки они не выглядят как птичье гнездо, скорее — как терновая корона. Рот ярко-красный. В глазах плещется пламя.

Роза проводит по губам пальцем, и на подушечках остаётся кровь. Это из-за Лестрейнджа. Он пробил её магический щит и ударил Розу в грудь. Чтобы сдержать крик, она прикусила губу и забыла её залечить.

— Ерунда, — сказал Том, когда это случилось.

Он был бы рад, если бы она не пострадала — но не расстроился, когда заклятие её настигло.

Лестрейндж оказался быстрее, но это ничего не значило, пока учебная дуэль не закончена. Он рано начал праздновать победу. Роза сразила его проклятьем — сбила с ног, а следом взорвала выпавшую из его пальцев палочку. В пылу борьбы она забывала обо всём на свете, но Тому, наблюдавшему за ней со стороны, это нравилось.

Конечно, Лестрейндж не спустит ей это так просто. На следующем занятии он снова попытается достать её, зацепить тем заклинанием, о котором знал лишь он сам. Это било по её самолюбию, раздражало. Фамильный секрет, чёрт возьми!

— Я не могу его повторить. Он не произносит его вслух, — жалуется Роза, глядя на ведьму в зеркале. — Мне не удаётся заблокировать проклятье. Это делает меня уязвимой, — размышляет она, расстегнув две верхних пуговицы блузки и дотронувшись до ключицы — там, где берёт начало тонкий шрам — подарок «любезного» Лестрейнджа. — Но я могла бы вернуть заклятие обратно…

— Как ты собралась это сделать? — голос Тома раздаётся со стороны двери.

Роза не оборачивается. Он должен сам к ней подойти.

— Я выведу формулу отражающего заклинания, — говорит она, когда Риддл встаёт за её спиной.

— Новое заклинание? — искушающе шепчет Том, сжимая её плечи, стягивая податливую ткань, скользя по рукам к предплечьям. — Сейчас это редкость. Ты сможешь, Роза?

Она фыркает, глядя на его бесстыжую улыбку. Провокатор.

— Я назову его…

— Рефлекто, — заканчивают они одновременно.

— Лестрейндж будет убит горем, — Том накрывает её пальцы своими, гладит костяшки.

Роза застывает. Её веки трепещут, а пульс частит. Волнение и восторг!

Боже, они отлично смотрятся вместе. Даже грубым трещинам, покрывающим лица их двойников в зазеркалье, не под силу это изменить. Вдруг лицо Тома уродливо двоится, и Роза закрывает глаза.

— Пусть радуется, что только горем, мой Лорд, — вздёрнув подбородок, заявляет она, и Том ею доволен.

Мягкие губы прижимаются к её шее. Мягкие, но какие же ледяные…

  
* * *

  
Иногда, слушая Тома, она ловит себя на мысли, что весь мир для него — концертная площадка.

Он трясётся от злости, отправляя дротик в страницу «Ежедневного пророка», приколотую к стене вместо мишени. Сегодня Том актёр, прочитавший разгромную рецензию.

Роза взмахивает палочкой и делает копию истерзанной газеты. Остриё дротика пронзило бумагу по меньшей мере раз десять, но некоторые слова под заголовком «Волдеморт — новомодная звезда тайных собраний в сомнительных заведениях» ещё можно разобрать:

«…а что взять с юнца, скрывающегося за вычурным псевдонимом и бродящего мыслями где-то в прошлом веке? Попробуйте разобрать среди бултыхания воплей о незаслуженно обиженных Министерством чистокровках, чего же он в самом деле хочет? Кто же он: болтун или восторженный фанатик?

Если разобраться, Волдеморт в крайней степени невнятен и вообще бессмыслен, но с переменным успехом собирает слушателей: далёких от реальности потомков давно потерявших влияние волшебных родов или стариков, вроде Нотта, узника сентиментальности, тоскующего по временам, когда глобальными проблемами на Совете чародеев считалась степень остроконечности шляпы. Действительность кажется Волдеморту игрой, соратники — рыцарями, а главная цель давно стала анахронизмом в нашем прогрессивном обществе.

Самое смешное, что Волдеморт может оказаться обыкновенным шарлатаном из провинции. В таком случае нам остаётся лишь восхититься его талантом пудрить всем мозги, ведь его последователи, именующие себя ни много ни мало «Вальпургиевыми рыцарями», исправно пополняют ему ячейку в «Гринготтсе». Стоит пожалеть этих бедняг, пестующих собственную избранность и чувство некоего спасительного знания, которое они несут волшебному миру. Они действительно верят в то, что делает и говорит этот юноша. Только учтите, друзья, нет у него никакого Высшего плана.

В завершение этой истории стоит добавить, что Чёрные метки, которыми он награждает своих чистокровных сторонников, похожи на отличительные знаки магглов во время прошедшей войны…»

Розе кажется, что она держит в руках ядовитое чудовище. Она с опаской смотрит на Тома. Очередной дротик, пущенный его уверенной рукой, вновь поражает цель — широкое загорелое лицо Артура Шафика на колдографии в газете — автора статьи.

Том молчит, и Розе становится страшно. Страшно за него.

В праведном гневе она берётся за перо и пишет хлёсткое письмо в редакцию «Пророка». Она не жалеет ни слов, ни чернил, и, поглощённая работой, приходит в себя только поздним вечером. Почтовая сова нетерпеливо подпрыгивает на подоконнике в ожидании возможности размять крылья, но Роза выпускает её в ночь ни с чем. Ей хочется вручить письмо лично и посмотреть в глаза этому мерзавцу Шафику. Или выцарапать их — она не определилась.

Утром, проверив палочку в кармане пальто и кое-как расчесав непослушные волосы, Роза переступает порог редакции. Внутри царит суматоха. Сотрудники проносятся мимо, не замечая её появления в холле. Они все заняты — «вылизывают» свежий выпуск. Громкий заголовок уже готов:

«Подающий надежды журналист и вся его семья жестоко убиты в собственном доме».

Колдографии уже готовы к печати. На них миловидный коттедж, над которым в ночном небе висит метка — череп со змеёй, выползающей из оскаленного рта.

  
* * *

  
Отъезд кажется Розе спасением. Им надо покинуть Британию хотя бы на время, это ясно как божий день. В кои-то веки Том не возражает. Ему не терпится увидеть мир и завести новые знакомства. В день отъезда она с удивлением замечает, что Том больше не носит кольцо, и его тетрадь, с которой он не расставался прежде, тоже куда-то пропала.

  
* * *

  
_декабрь 1956 года_

Ночь выдалась холодной. Снег залепил окна «Кабаньей головы».

Роза нервничает, сидя между Долоховым и Розье — свежеиспечёнными соратниками Волдеморта. Аберфорт даже не смотрит в их сторону. Он не узнаёт в женщине, скрывающей лицо под капюшоном, хрупкую и бойкую Брауни. Если честно, она и сама не узнаёт.

Мальсибер с опаской косится на дверь кабака, и Роза не уверена, чего он боится больше: авроров или Тома. В отличие от своего соседа, Нотт — образчик спокойствия. Он колдун старой закалки и пойдёт за своим Лордом до самого конца.

Она не знает, зачем они здесь, зачем Тому должность учителя ЗОТИ, зачем ему так важно встретиться со старым учителем, зачем прятать диадему в школе…

Вспоминая о ней, Розе хочется плакать — совсем как десять лет назад, когда она лежала на полу лавки Бёрка, опутанная хитрым механизмом, вытянувшим из неё все воспоминания до капли. Забыться бы так же теперь…

Волдеморт возвращается в гневе. Мальсибер вжимает голову в плечи, как нашкодивший щенок. Нотт хрипло кашляет в кулак. Долохов спокоен.

— Он знает, — шипит Волдеморт, ударив кулаком по столу. — Проклятый старик!

— Мой Лорд, — осторожно подбирает слова Розье, — о чём вы говорите?

— Дамблдор знает о Пожирателях смерти.

— Тогда к чему скрываться дальше? — отпив эля, тянет Долохов. — Старик просто развязал нам руки.

Волдеморт нехотя кивает.

— Я никогда не нравился здешнему трактирщику, — насмешливо говорит он Розе на выходе, и что-то в его голосе отдалённо напоминает ей Тома Риддла из прошлого. — Помнишь, как скряга Бёрк отправлял тебя сюда за безоарами, Роза? Как же его имя…

— Аберфорт.

— Верно. Он узнал тебя?

— Едва ли, мой Лорд, — отвечает Роза и, пока смелость при ней, тянет его за локоть, шепчет, как нечто запретное: — Том…

Его глаза полыхают красным, узкие ноздри раздуваются. Тома здесь нет, перед ней только Тёмный Лорд.

— Пообещай мне, что больше никого не убьёшь, — умоляет Роза.

Ей почти не жаль реликвию Ровены Равенкло, как не жаль албанского крестьянина, попытавшегося ограбить их в лесу, заведя в какую-то топь, и в итоге ставшего «топливом» для крестража. Она сокрушается о душе человека, которого любит с той же силой, с которой презирает.

Они все его любят: Долохов и Лестрейндж, Нотт и Розье, Малфой и Эйвери. Даже когда он жесток с ними. Они все перед ним преклоняются. Преклоняются и боятся. Оглядываясь назад, она не может сказать — почему.

Они все ошибаются.

Том Риддл никогда не был загадочным, непонятым красавцем. Он не был кем-то особенным, как и она, Роза, так и не стала особенной для него. Сирота, брошенный на произвол судьбы, лелеющий свои обиды на мир. Эту занозу Роза так и не смогла из него вытащить. Бедный мальчик Том. Его душевный мрак неизлечим.

— Нет, — отвечает Волдеморт. — Я не хочу и не буду этого обещать!

В её глазах вскипают слёзы, а руки безвольно опускаются.

— Хотя бы детей, Том. Это всё, чего я прошу…

Он долго молчит, но вдруг обнажает запястье и протягивает ей ладонь.

— Только, если ты пообещаешь не оставлять меня, Роза… Ты всегда будешь на моей стороне! Ты будешь хранить мои секреты, ты будешь верна мне!

Их Непреложный обет почти ничего для него не значит. Пустые слова для бессмертного, но Роза довольствуется и этим. Всегда — слишком долго, но несколько месяцев она может ему подарить.

— Мне нет дела до детей, — равнодушно добавляет Волдеморт, когда волшебная нить, связавшая их клятвы, тает в воздухе, а Роза незаметно поглаживает живот.

  
* * *

  
_1 мая 2008 года_

Когда двери закрываются, а последние тарелки плывут в мойку на кухне, Розмерта берёт бутылочку медовухи, взрыв-карты и садится напротив Аберфорта. Он кряхтит, устраиваясь на табурете так, чтобы Хагрид не мог видеть его карты, и достаёт очки. Один Мерлин знает, как он их ненавидит. В очках он ещё больше похож на Альбуса, но без них — слепой как крот.

— Завтра будет сложный день, — говорит Розмерта, сдув прядь волос с высокого лба. Волосы у неё, что грива у келпи — пышные, но непослушные.

— Да уж, — зевая, откликается Рубеус. — Директор МакГонагалл попросила меня всю животинку попрятать, а то ребятня опять чего удумает. В прошлом году они гриндилоу того… этого… в балахон вырядили и в Большом зале запустили. Зверушка-то земноводная, ползает, шипит, щупальцами шмякает.

— Бедняга, — произносит Розмерта, взорвав девятку Аберфорта дамой.

— И не говори.

— Профессор Лонгботтом очень разозлился. Он вообще к жабам и их родичам очень трепетно относится. Помнится, был у него питомец из их братии. Кажется, Тревором звали. Я-то знаю, каково это…

— Хагрид, если ты опять заведёшь про того паука-переростка… — грозно предупреждает Аберфорт.

Хагрид вытирает скупую слезу и со всей силы ударяет по бубновому королю тузом.

— Приободрись, — положив руку ему на локоть, говорит Розмерта. — Приходи ко мне завтра. Я уже и пирогов напекла из курятины. Фирменных. Может, даже Поттер заглянет.

— Поттера в этот день из Аврората не вытянешь, — мрачно произносит Аберфорт и раздражённо стягивает очки с крючковатого носа — эта партия проиграна. — До сих пор по друзьям горюет. Уизли погиб у него на глазах, а Грейнджер вошла в Исчезательный шкаф и пропала.

— Да уж, — вздыхает Хагрид, качая тяжёлой головой, будто колоколом. — Я уже обещал, что с Грошиком посижу. Всё-таки родня. Он теперича в горах живёт и спускаться к людям лишний раз не любит.

— Хорошо тебе, у тебя хотя бы брат есть, — печально вздыхает Розмерта. — А я всю жизнь одна, никого из родни не знаю.

— Как же так вышло? — потрясённо моргая, ахает Хагрид.

— Подкидыш, — неохотно откликается Аберфорт. — Вышел я как-то во двор проверить замок на сарае — что-то козы мои расшумелись, а там свёрток лежит у крылечка.

— А в свёртке — я, — добавляет Розмерта, улыбнувшись, наклоняется к нему и целует в заросшую щёку. — Только без молнии на лбу.

— Не мог же я такую красавицу на улице оставить, — бурчит Дамблдор для вида.

— Это верно, — говорит Хагрид, растрогавшись.

На мгновение наступает тишина. Розмерта взмахивает палочкой и разливает медовуху по бокалам.

— Ну, нечего раскисать! — командует она, угощая гостей. — Если завтра мы не соберёмся, то хоть сегодня отпразднуем, всё-таки десять лет со дня победы!

***

  
1) Брауни — сверхъестественные существа в английской и шотландской мифологии, небольшие человечки, с коричневыми нечёсаными волосами.  
2) Лепреконское золото — особый вид золота, исчезающий через несколько часов после создания.  
3) Линия Мажино — система французских укреплений, на северо-восточной границе. 14 июня 1940 года немцы атаковали её и прорвали.


End file.
